


On Crimson Wings

by Tuxedo_Elf



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Loftwing - Freeform, Sky and Hyrule time, exchange fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuxedo_Elf/pseuds/Tuxedo_Elf
Summary: Written for this year's solstice swap. Sky is thrilled to be back on Skyloft and reunited with his Loftwing. He's so happy that he forgets to mention some things that lead to an unexpected turn of events...
Comments: 5
Kudos: 167





	On Crimson Wings

On Crimson Wings

***

The twisting, swirling purple of the portals was unsettling at the best of times. Each time they stepped through one they had no idea where or what they were walking into. Fears lingered that they'd arrive in the midst of a battle, or in the middle of the sea. Yet they stepped through anyway, because that was what they did.

This time however brought with it a new sensation - the feeling of falling and gasping for air. Even though they *weren't* falling and all of them had their feet firmly on the ground, the feeling remained. 

For all but one.

For Sky, the feeling had once been familiar, but had not been experienced for a long, long time. Even before he shook off the fog that came with the shifts, he knew where he was.  
"Skyloft! We're in Skyloft!" 

His joy was instantly contagious. His smile was mirrored on the faces of the others as they took in the remarkable land around them. 

The Goddess blessed land that was Skyloft was one that many of them had read about but never seen. The great island rose high in the sky, defying all laws of nature as it kept the people safe and away from harm. Here, no evil came, even if the oldest structures bore old, old scars from a war millennia past.

"Isn't it beautiful?" 

"I've never seen anything like it," Hyrule whispered in awe as he came to stand beside Sky. It was a strange feeling, to have your feet on the ground while being high in the air. 

Sky smiled again. "I can't wait to show you all around. "I've missed this place so much. I don't... I don't get back much anymore."

Hyrule frowned. "But isn't it your home? We haven't been travelling for that long."

"Not anymore." Sky eyed the edge of the land with a sigh. "It was, but Zelda and I moved to the surface after Demise was defeated. I don't regret the choice but… I grew up here and I've missed it terribly."

He looked solemn, but it only lasted a moment before a smile lit up his features again. "But now we're here! Come on, I know just where to go!" 

Sky faced the rest with unusual authority. "We'll need somewhere to stay. There's usually a few free rooms at the academy!" 

Without hesitation he led the way, eyes bright as he walked well remembered paths once more. "I can't wait to see Gaepora. He's the head of the academy, but also Zelda's father." Sky's expression softened. "He's been like one to me too." 

He sounds nice." Hyrule replied. "And you'll be able to tell him about her now."

"Yes... I know he misses her, how could he not? You probably won't see much of me tonight I'm afraid." 

"Don't worry," Hyrule chuckled. "We can look after ourselves." 

The walk to the academy was pleasant, the winding green paths showing them all manner of things along the way. Sky looked at it with just as much wonder as the rest, after so long, it was a miraculous sight for him too.

"What's that?" Hyrule asked, when a small creature with big ears bounded across their path. 

"Oh, that's a remlit. You'll see them all over the place, but they're best left alone," Sky replied, eyeing the creature with well placed dislike. He knew they looked cute, but were anything but and he was glad when it quickly vanished into a bush.

They carried on, and soon the town itself came into view, the massive statue of Hylia towering above everything. 

"The academy is just over here!" Sky told them, pointing at a group of buildings. "It's pretty big, so don't get lost!"

They kept walking but Hyrule sighed. "Why do I feel like that was aimed at me?" 

***

"Link! You're back!" The tall, broad man was striding towards them as soon as they entered the academy grounds. "I can barely believe it!" He grinned at Sky and the rest of the group. "It is so very good to see you!" Gaepora laughed and then swept the hero into a crushing embrace.

"Ahh!" Sky laughed too. "Put me down, Gaepora, please! This lot are terrible teases!" 

With a chuckle, the large man let go. "My apologies. I'm just very happy to see you, Link. And welcome to your friends. Though I must say I am curious as to how you all got here."

"I'll explain everything, I promise." Sky gave the older man's arm an affectionate squeeze. "There is so much I can't wait to tell you! But may we have some rooms? We're likely to be here a few days." 

"Of course! Anything you need, any of you, you have only to ask. But before I find you rooms, there is someone who has been waiting anxiously to see you." 

He pressed two fingers to his lips and smiled. 

"Already?!" Sky's eyes lit up and he ran into the courtyard, his fingers to his lips as he let out a piercing whistle. 

It was answered almost immediately by a screeching cry, high above. There in the sky a red blur took the form of a great bird, soaring down towards them, answering the whistle of it's long missed rider.

"Oh my friend!" Sky ran to the huge bird as soon as it landed, throwing his arms around the crimson feathered neck. "I've missed you so much!" 

In response, the loftwing wound it's long neck around the hero of the Sky, the bright feathers ruffling in pleasure at the reunion.

Sky breathed in the bird's slightly dusty scent. It was one that reminded him of long days flying, with Zelda beside him. The best of days that he longed to have again. 

When he looked up, he saw the others staring.

"Isn't he magnificent? Come and say hello!"

As they came over, Sky stood next to the loftwing with pride. This was not just a bird, not just a mount, but a friend with whom he would always have a deep bond. Though the loftwing did not speak - though legends said they once did - they could always understand each other perfectly. 

The others approached with curious caution, each petting the bird on the neck with care. Wind was especially careful and Sky remembered the youngest telling how a giant bird had taken his sister. Not a loftwing, but clearly the boy was reminded of it. Not that it stopped him, even though his hand shook a little as he reached out. 

Only one did not come over at all.

Hyrule stood at the back of the group, showing no inclination to join them, though Sky was sure he had to at least be curious. 

"Don't you want to meet him?" He smiled warmly at the traveller. "He doesn't bite."

Hyrule's smile was calm, but sure. "Thank you - but no." 

Legend laughed. "Not everything is trying to kill you, 'Rule," he teased, giving the loftwing another pat.

Despite that, Hyrule still stayed back, though his eyes narrowed slightly.

Sky's expression fell, but he quickly recovered it. Not everyone was going to like giant birds, he supposed. Hardly surprising when most of them didn't even like cuccos. 

"Well, if you're sure..." his own hold on the bird tightened slightly, as if reassuring the creature that the traveller meant no offence. 

"Perhaps we should get you settled, and you can come back later. I'm sure you'll want to go for a fly." Gaepora, sensing the moment of tension, stepped forward. 

Sky didn't miss the look of relief in Hyrule's eyes. 

"That sounds like a good plan. Thank you, Gaepora." He gave the loftwing one last embrace. "I'll see you later, okay?" We'll go for a ride. 

The bird responded with a soft trill only he could hear and he smiled.

Xxx

Despite his promise, it was late in the night before Sky made his way to where his bird liked to roost. After getting the others settled he had gone to meet with Gaepora in private again and the two had talked for hours about Zelda and how things were progressing on the surface. The long parting had meant there was much to say and Sky knew his sleep would be severely reduced that night. 

Not that he regretted it, this once. Time here and with Gaepora was worth staying awake for. He only hoped his bird wouldn't object to a night flight.

As he walked back to the Academy rooms, a slight movement caught his eye. Nothing more than a glimpse, but the silhouette was one he knew well. 

"Hyrule?"

Sky was confused and more than a little concerned. Hyrule had been acting strangely ever since he'd introduced his loftwing and that bothered him.

It was well known that the traveller liked to explore, but he was no fool. It was unlike Hyrule to go wandering around an unknown land at night, so to see him doing so worried Sky.

Sky turned briefly to the towering statue of Hylia and sent a silent prayer for guidance before he began to quietly follow his friend.

Hyrule crept along the paths, heading back to where they'd arrived earlier that day. He was walking slowly, unsure of his route, but he never stopped, even as his eyes constantly scanned the land around him. 

Pushing back the guilt at stalking Hyrule, Sky followed from the shadows. He knew if he asked, Hyrule wouldn't tell him why he was out here, there was much the other hero kept close to his chest. 

Another movement caused Sky to bite back a gasp as a remlit shot across the gap between him and Hyrule. He scowled, there was little he truly hated, but his loathing for the treacherous creatures ran deep. 

Hyrule had seen it too and Sky was relieved; until Hyrule crouched down near it. "Here..." he whispered, though Sky heard a shake in his voice. "Come here..." he extended his hand slowly towards it.

Sky's eyes widened in horror. What was he doing?!

He went to move, to call out in warning, but it was too late. The remlit turned and snarled, launching itself at Hyrule with sharp teeth bared. The hero barely had time to dodge the attack and the sound of ripping fabric told Sky the remlit had very nearly hit its mark.

In the night gloom he could just make out Hyrule grab his sword and lunge at the spinning, snarling creature, trying to fight the viscous thing off. His movements were swift and sure; but he made one mistake. Unused to Sky's world, he'd let the remlit push him far too close to the edge. 

"Hyrule!" Sky's horror cut across the night. He ran, his feet pounding on the ground as he tried to reach the traveller, but it was too far, too fast. He reached the edge, only to see his friend plummeting down. 

Their eyes met for the briefest moment, Sky's horror to Hyrule's fear. Sky was painfully aware of how quickly the cloud barrier seemed to be approaching and how small Hyrule looked against the great expanse of night. 

Panicked, he looked down, seeing Hyrule grasping, trying to find something, *anything* to stop his freefall.

Sky's feet touched the edge and the night breeze caught his sailcloth. He was ready to jump, to plunge down after his friend and hope that his whistle would be heard. It was all he could do - certainly he was not going to let Hyrule simply fall.

Yet before he could move, something shot by beneath him, causing his heart to leap. It was a familiar form, more striking than ever in the moonlight. 

"Thank Hylia!" 

As he watched, his loftwing swooped, easily catching up with the plunging hero, turning sharply to cut under Hyrule and give him a chance to grab on.

Despite his fear, Hyrule's wits were still about him and as Sky watched he reached out, his arms wrapping around the loftwing's neck and bringing his terrifying fall to an end.

A moment passed and Hyrule moved, adjusting his grip on the bird to something more comfortable. The loftwing, aware that it had an inexperienced passenger, flew far slower and straighter than it would usually, allowing Hyrule to feel as safe as was possible under the circumstances. 

"He's okay... he's okay..." the relief overwhelmed Sky and he stood for a few long moments just watching. Hyrule now had hold of the reins and looked a little more comfortable, though Sky suspected his grip on the reins was white knuckled. 

It was then that Hyrule looked up. Although there was great distance between them, he knew Hyrule would know who it was watching. Indeed, after a short pause, Hyrule held one hand up - still attached to the reins- and waved. 

Sky grinned, still on the high of relief. Hyrule was safe and seemingly unhurt, disaster had been averted thanks to his loftwing. At some point perhaps he would blame himself for not being clearer about remlits, but not now. 

The desire to join the two overwhelmed him. Putting his fingers to his lips he let out a sharp whistle, causing both the bird and Hyrule to look at him. 

Without a moment's hesitation he threw himself off and into the air, his sailcloth billowing out behind him.

There was no fear. He knew without the slightest doubt that the bird would catch him, even with a passenger. Their bond was old, older than often seemed possible and though it was strange, it brought him a comfort and security he cherished. The loftwing *would* catch him. That was just how it was. 

He heard the bird's cry, but this time it mingled with another - Hyrule's cry of alarm. 

Yet that alarm was misplaced. The loftwing turned, wings spread wide as Sky approached. With practiced ease he grabbed on, flipping neatly to place himself just behind the pale and startled Hyrule. 

"Are you okay?" Sky asked, giving the traveller a one armed hug. 

Hyrule blinked at him. "Are you insane?! You just... you just..." he looked up at Skyloft, high above them. "You just..." He made a falling motion with his hand.

Sky chuckled. "We do it all the time. But it's not the best idea without knowing your bird is nearby." His smile faded. "Are you hurt?"

"No... I'm fine, thanks to him." Hesitantly, Hyrule patted the bird. "I really thought that was it... it would have been if he hadn't caught me."

"They're good at that." Sky said softly. "Believe it or not, you're not the first to fall off. They usually have one or two nearby, just in case." 

"Lucky for me." Hyrule smiled but his grip on the reins never loosened. 

Sky eyed him carefully. "What happened?" Why were you creeping around after remlits at night?"

Hyrule sighed. "It was because of what Legend said earlier... about not everything trying to kill you? I know he was joking but the thing is... in my world, most things are, especially this size." There was no disguising how uneasy he still was as the loftwing flew. "But I knew he was right and I didn't like that I was... afraid. So I thought I'd try and overcome my fears with... something small. And they looked harmless." 

Sky winced. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I should have warned you about the remlits... they're docile during the day but not at night. I suppose I never thought anyone would be out when there are the soft beds at the academy." 

"I can see why you thought that." After all, the chance to sleep in a bed was rare and usually appreciated. "I still can't believe I nearly fell to my death from a floating island." 

"Next time you want to explore Skyloft at night, just ask me. I may like sleep but I like the safety of my friends much more."

Hyrule smiled. "Thanks. But I think even I know when to keep my exploring to the light hours!" He shivered. "My stomach still feels like it's falling." 

"Oh I know the feeling," Sky replied. "Zelda pushed me off the Goddess statue once, just after I got the sailcloth. I still remember seeing the ground rushing towards me." 

"She did what?!" Hyrule was horrified, even more so when Sky laughed. 

"It was part of the ceremony. I was supposed to jump, but was hesitating. She didn't mean any harm, but Goddess, I was scared!"

Hyrule shook his head. "I've two Zeldas and neither of them have ever done that!" He paused. "Not to me anyway."

"I can't even imagine having two!" Sky laughed. "How does that work, anyway? Who runs the kingdom?"

"They seem to be sharing the load," Hyrule replied. "I don't know if they're supposed to, but it seems to work and keeps *me* out of the castle." 

"Not for you, hmmm?" It wasn't really a surprise to Sky. Hyrule went wherever his feet took him and he liked it that way.

Hyrule made a face of disgust. "Certainly not. I prefer the open road." He looked around, seeing the clouds and distant stars. "Not so sure about the open sky though. Shouldn't we be getting back?" 

"It's not that late yet... no one will miss us." Sky faced Hyrule, a pleading look on his face. "Fly with me? I don't get to share this very often. I really want to and you won't die. I promise." 

Hyrule was hesitant, his feet aching to be back on solid ground. But Sky's eyes were wide and hopeful and the traveller had to admit he'd never explored the world above. 

"Okay. Just for a bit."

Sky's face lit up at Hyrule's assent. "Thank you! Hold on tight!"

Increasing his already white knuckled grip didn't seem possible, yet he did it anyway as the bird soared higher, arcing up higher into the air, coming level with Skyloft and then past it. 

"We'll go high enough that you'll see all of Skyloft!" Sky called back to him, the wind slightly muffling his words. "The view is incredible!" 

A light tap to the loftwing's neck was all that was needed to change the bird's course and Hyrule marvelled at the easy way animal and rider worked together. 

"You're so lucky," he said quietly. "You seem so close... you don't even have to speak to him." 

Sky leaned over and pressed his head into the crimson feathers. "It's always been like that, since the day we met. It comes so easily, I don't know how to explain it. There's always been a connection." 

"No wonder you don't fear him."

"No..." Sky shook his head. "I never could. I wonder sometimes, about how things were with his other riders though."

"Other riders?" 

Sky's fingers ruffled the feathers. "These are Hylia's creatures and live far longer than any mortal. I am not his first rider and I doubt I will be the last. Still... I hope that what we have is special." 

Hyrule smiled. "I think it is. I'm not good with... any of these creatures but... I can see what you mean to each other." 

"Thank you." Sky whispered. "Leaving him here was so hard. Perhaps one day he will cross the cloud barrier and visit me on the surface." 

"I hope so, you deserve to be together."

Sky nodded. "Look down." 

They were so high now, that Skyloft looked like a carven model, not a real land where people lived. The Goddess statue in all it's great height was only barely visible, peeking out from the walls of the academy grounds. Compared to the surface Skyloft was tiny and Sky knew every path and nook and cranny, yet there was still a wild mystery to it that he could never explain. 

"It's beautiful," Hyrule whispered, his voice low. 

Sky nodded. "It is." And perhaps that was because the land was blessed by Hylia, because no evil could touch it. Or perhaps it was nothing so grand. Perhaps it was just because it was where he had been born, when he had played and laughed and learned and loved. 

Perhaps it didn't even matter. 

Hyrule's voice cut into his thoughts. "I'm glad you showed me this." 

"Thank *you* for sharing it with me." Sky let out a soft sigh. "I suppose we should head back. 

"Hmm," Hyrule replied. "We should but... it really isn't that late. Just a little more?" 

Sky's smile was brighter than any star. "Really?" 

Hyrule nodded. "Really." His fear had faded in the face of Sky's confidence and assurances. He could do this. He *wanted* to do this.

"You'd better not let go then! We'll head down to the cloud barrier this time then up again for the sunrise!" Sky's grin was so wicked he almost reconsidered. Not that he was given the time.

Another pat and they were soaring down, towards Skyloft and then past it at incredible speed, the statue and buildings and rocks rushing by. 

Sky laughed, his happiness taking on wings of it's own as they flew, revelling in the freedom of flight and the blessing of sharing it with a friend. He could feel Hyrule holding on behind him, finally enjoying the experience. 

The fear of earlier was all but gone, everyone was safe now and the sun was rising. 

The ancient bird beneath him let out a long, high cry, one that echoed through the ages and reminded him of what Skyloft and the loftwing would always be.

Home. 

THE END


End file.
